


Physics will be the death of me, but the beginning of us

by Pryde_of_kittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde_of_kittens/pseuds/Pryde_of_kittens
Summary: A study session with pre-relationship fluff.





	Physics will be the death of me, but the beginning of us

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially me self projecting my stress on Lance, but also partially me wanting to write something adorable about my favorite boys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lance sat at a small table in the a back section of the library. He absentmindedly chewed on his pen as he squinted his eyes at his computer screen. Why he had decided to take Physics this semester, alone nonetheless, he didn’t know. He obviously had no regard for his well being when he made this schedule.

He let out a sigh as he tossed his pen onto the mess of supplies already spread about the table. He leaned back and let his head fall gently back until he was staring up at the ceiling. 

“Well, you seem to be having fun.” A teasing voice sounded from behind him. Lance glanced back, and a small smile graced his face as he watched Keith walk towards him. 

“How could you tell?” Lance replied easily, tracking Keith with his gaze. Keith didn’t respond beyond a grin as he took the seat across from Lance. In a swift motion, he grabbed Lances notebook from in front of him and gave it a quick once over.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed, and Lance let out a quiet laugh. 

“What is this?” Keith peeked over the notebook at Lance, blocking the lower half of his face. 

Lance reached across the table and snatched the notebook back, his heart stuttering when he spotted the soft smile Keith had. He arranged the notebook in the spot it had been in before. “It’s my Physics notes. I have an exam on Thursday.”

“Why don’t you get Pidge to help you study?” Keith asked, leaning back slightly in his chair. His hair was messy, looking beautifully tousled. He was wearing a sweater and some black jeans, ditching his signature leather jacket. Lance had to force his gaze to his laptop so he wouldn’t be caught staring. That would be embarrassing. 

“I asked her. She’s busy all week with her robotics team.” Lance sighed once again and set his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand. 

“Guess that rules Hunk out too.” Keith said almost sympathetically. He bent down and reached into the backpack that he had set next to him on the floor. “Here, I brought you something.” As he sat back up, he held a small brown bag that obviously held a pastry from their favorite bakery. 

Lance reached across the table eagerly and grabbed the bag from Keith. He opened it to reveal a chocolate chip cookie, which was what Lance usually got, despite how childish that may seem to some. 

Lance dramatically held the bag to his chest. “You are literally my favorite person on earth Keith.” 

Keith smiled, then ducked his head, though not before Lance saw a hint of a blush grace his cheeks. Lance stared at him, not used to seeing him flustered, especially not over him. 

Lance averted his gaze, suddenly a bit nervous, though he wasn’t sure why. He went back to reading the study guide that was displayed on his laptop. 

What he didn’t see was Keith look back up, his gaze on Lance with a soft expression on his face. Lance didn’t notice the kind look that Keith reserved for conversations with him. 

It was clear as day to everyone that Keith liked Lance. Well, to everyone except Lance. But that was okay, because Keith would wait an eternity for Lance, no matter how cheesy it sounded. 

“I’ll help you study.” Keith announced, before reaching for Lance’s notebook again and seizing one of Lance’s many pens. 

Lance looked up startled for a second, then smiled widely. “Really?” He turned his laptop to face him and Keith both. 

As Lance and Keith chatted about Physics for the next couple hours, they both stole what they thought were sneaky glances at each other. To everyone else, their affection was obvious, though they were both still oblivious. 

Eventually they would want to take the next step in their relationship, but for now, everything was perfect.


End file.
